The present invention relates to alarm devices, and more particularly, to an alarm device that is actuated upon the opening of a door, a window, or other movable object.
Portable alarm devices that use batteries and that can be carried with a person and set beside a window, a door, or other movable object, to indicate movement of the door or window, are known in the art. Although usable in the home, such devices are particularly useful for travelers, such as those staying in motel or hotel rooms and wanting protection against unauthorized entry.
A common disadvantage or prior devices is that they are complicated in design and relatively expensive to manufacture. One having only an occasional need for a portable alarm device, such as a person who wants to use such a device during infrequent travel, is often unwilling to pay the cost for such a device.